Some Random Randomness
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Sorry, I've been reading the Underland Chonicles to my mom, and I had too much sugar, and this is what my crazed mind coame up with. I only own Viv, Illi, Alle, and Shay


AN/ BB: I was bored, and feeling randomish. I apoligize. I have better stories, I promise!

* * *

_Enter, a large cave. There are creatures in this cave. We shall introduce them _.

Gregor: Who the hell is we?

Shayshaymura: US!! ME AND BB AND ALLEANYE AND VIVEN!!

Alleanye: Shay, did you have sugar again?

Shayshaymura: YEPURDOODLE!!

Luxa: Is she mad?

Alleanye: In more ways then one.

BB: AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS SOOOOOOO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!! _We shall introduce them. _

_Gregor the Overlander_

_Luxa the Underlander_

_Twitchtip the Gnawer_

_Pearlpelt the Bane_

_Shayshaymura the Ninja Assassin_

_Alleanye the Monster Hunter_

_Viven the Kitsune_

_Illiana the Weatherwitch_

Shayshaymura: AWW WHY IS PEARLPELT SPECIAL!? Why does he get to be called the bane?

Pearlpelt: Because I am the Bane!! I am the king of all Gnawers.

Alleanye: Not to put a stick in your spokes, but didn't a bunch of Gnawers help pwn you?

Pearlpelt: SHUT UP!! -Attacks Alle, who easily dodges, and slams her boot into his nose-

Alleanye: Monster Hunter, Dummy. You need to be faster then that.

Pearlpelt: -starts to cry-

Shayshaymura: ALLE!! YOU MADE HIM CRY!! -hugs Pearlpelt- It's okay honey.

Viven: -looking at Shay and Pearlpelt- Well is that not the most creepiest thing you've ever seen?

Gregor: You're right about that.

Alleanye: I'm bored.

Viven: You're always bored.

Alleanye: I know! We can get BB to make someone insane.

Twitchtip: Oh that will end well.

Alleanye: Who asked you?

Twitchtip: Who cares who asked me.

Illiana: Now even I am bored. BB!! Do something, please?

BB: -voice over- Let the mayhem begin, MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Viven: BB, do we have to lock you in the basement again?! (1)

BB: -gags- No, I'm good. Fun entering stage left! -disappears-

Everyone looks to the right. Two creatures enter.

Photos Glow-glow: Greetings all. I am he called- AHHHH!!

_Photos glow-glow and Zap keel over, dead. Shayshaymura stands over their bodies, cackling madly, glass swirling around her. Pearlpelt cowers in the corner._

Shayshaymura: I hate all Shiners!! They eat my cookies!!

Alleanye: And now the fun is gone.

Gregor: How does she control the glass?

Viven: we aren't sure.

Luxa: what is glass?

_Everyone just stares at her_

Luxa: what did I say?

Gregor: Nothing.

BB: -voiceover- THAT'S IT!! -poofs in- YOU ARE ALL BEING PUNISHED!!

Alleanye: definitely going to have to lock her in the basement again.

Gregor: does that work?

Viven: sometimes. We never should've let her out, really.

Luxa: This basement, is it like the dungeon?

Gregor: yeah.

Luxa: oh.

BB: -glaring- Someone start going insane, or else!!

Twitchtip: Or else what?

BB: I'll make Shayshaymura sing the youth song.

Shayshaymura: -poofs next to BB- Did I hear Youth?

Alleanye: NOOOO!!

BB: Too late. -stuffs earplugs in her ears-

Shayshaymura: Appear my most youthful back up dancers!!

_Rock Lee and Might Guy suddenly poof in, green smoke encircling them. _

Shayshaymura: Now, Sing for YOUTH!!

Alleanye, Viven, Illiana: NOOOOOOOO!!

_Shayshaymura, Lee, and Guy all start singing, completely off key. _

_YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH!!_

_Y_

_O_

_U _

_T_

_H_

_!!_

_YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH _

_WE HAVE YOUTH_

_WE HAVE YOUTH_

_WE HAVE YOUTHHHHHHH!!_

_Y_

_O_

_U_

_T_

_H_

_!! _

_YOUTH YOUTH YOUTH  
_

_Switches beats complelty. _

_YOUTHHH, GLORIOUS YOUTHHH_

_YOUTHHH GLORIOUS YOUTHHH!!_

_This goes on for about ten minutes. Everyone is withering on the ground, except BB who is reading the latest Shojo Beat. The music ends. Lee and Guy disappear. _

Twitchtip: My ears are actually bleeding.

Gregor: what the hell was that?

Luxa: that was worse being lost in the jungle

Pearlpelt: I LIKED IT!!

_Everyone just stared at him. _

Viven: he's like a big, white, ratty version of Shayshaymura.

Alleanye: WHAT?? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! MY EARDRUMS ARE TOO DAMAGED

Viven: STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!

Pearlpelt: SING IT AGAIN!!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!!

BB: wow, that worked better then I expected. -pulls earplugs out-

Illiana: You are evil.

BB: I try. -poofs out-

* * *

**(1) BB: They locked me in the basement ater i read the reviews on my story, Demon Eyes Incorporated. I dropped the major plot twist, and they said I went crazy. I don't belive them MUAHAHAHAH**

Alleanye: BB!


End file.
